


Double the Fun

by mafkaast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Both bottom at the same time, Bottom!Harry, Double-headed dildo, Except when he doesn't, Explicit rimming, Gay Sex, Harry is a needy bottom, Louis likes to be in control, M/M, Rimming, Sex Kink, Sex Shop, bottom!Louis, sex toy, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the situation approaches in which both Harry and Louis want to bottom, Louis surprises them with a double-headed dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

Louis is not the kind of person for early-morning sex. His libido is at his all-time low in the morning, just like the rest of his body and mind functions. But today, as he wakes up on a fairly early hour, his libido is spiking. His lust is alarmingly high and it only takes him a second to remember why. 

*****  
Louis intensifies his thrust, pushing deeper inside of Harry. His own thighs tremble, while Harry’s whole body shudders from the intensity. 

“Love the way your body reacts,” Louis admits, praising Harry. 

When Louis hits Harry’s prostate a loud moan escapes his mouth. Harry pushes his head back, face scrunched in a beautiful concentrated and lustful look. “Yes Louis,” he groans, biting his lip. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before he feels Harry clench beneath him, body trembling. Louis quickens his pace and grasps Harry’s dick, stroking him a few times as pre-cum leaks from the tip.  
  
Harry eagerly but sloppy spreads his pre-cum on his dick, making it wet before he flicks his wrist a few times, shooting his cum in long white stripes. 

“You look so good babe,” Louis compliments, admiring the sight of Harry with his cum all over his bare chest.

Louis is panting above Harry, feeling the tightness in his abdomen. He pushes a few more times before he comes inside of Harry with a loud gasp and a grunt. 

Louis carefully pushes out and falls down on the bed next to Harry. 

Cum drips down Harry’s arse as his hole clenches and unclenches. Right on cue, Louis grabs a few tissues from the nightstand, gently cleaning up Harry’s chest and sensitive arse. 

They stay quiet for a moment, both of them breathing erratically, still in a post-orgasm haze.

“I love it when you fuck and compliment me,” Harry says fondly as he curls his body and lays his head down on Louis’ shoulder. 

Harry has always been a needy bottom, always loves to be fucked. He loves to obey and show his lover how good he is, what a wonderful boy he is. Somehow being praised and being admired by someone gets him harder than anything else. Harry can come just by sucking Louis off, by knowing he did so well, when Louis marvels him. Being loved and applaud for his skills, his beauty… it is a feeling that he loves so deeply. Especially with Louis, who gives him everything he wants. 

“I love it too darling,” Louis replies, giving Harry a kiss on his temple and grabs the blanket to cover their bare bodies.

“And I love it when you take care of me,” Harry declares with a hint of shyness in his voice. He loves how Louis is always there for him, unconditionally. Always stands up for him. 

Louis puts his arm around Harry, turning his face to look into Harry’s eyes with an all too fond look. “You know I love taking care of you.” And as much as that is entirely true, while they both try to steady their heartbeat, Louis’ mind begins to race. 

Louis has always been the one that cares for and takes care of others. Since an early age he has mastered the skill of taking care of his sisters. Just as much as he is always the one that cares for others, he is also always in control. Louis is the one that provides, stands up for others and does the work. It’s in his nature and not only that; he loves it. He loves knowing he’s good at it, knowing he can give people what they need. Whatever it’s a good laugh, a serious conversation or supporting someone by being a shoulder to cry on.

But a small, very tiny, part inside of him wishes someone took care of him instead. On rare occasions he wants to be out of control, letting loose. Normally he lets go by going out, drinking and smoking weed. In those moments he doesn’t worry, doesn’t control what happens and doesn’t think about every single thing. He can just be. 

And now, after fucking Harry with so much passion and eagerness, Louis feels a need that hasn’t been there before. He feels a craving to do something else, lose control on a different level. 

-

“Can I help you?” A young, enthusiastic lad asks, glancing at Louis with a wide smile. This lad looks so young and (as far as Louis can tell in the few seconds he has seen him) happy and maybe even a tad innocent. Clearly not what Louis expected when he entered this sex shop.

“Hmmm,” Louis hums doubtful, frowning. He’s not quite sure how to just openly tell this boy what he came here to do (besides the obvious).  
  
“I’m Niall,” he introduces himself. “I can help you with whatever you need, whatever if it’s something for a partner or yourself. We have 64 different dildos and vibrators, different colors and sizes, of course we also have buttplugs or accessories like handcuffs and whips or whatever floats your boat.”

Niall quickly summons up basically every single thing in the shop, while Louis still hasn’t said a word. It doesn’t seem to bother Niall, he just motions Louis to follow him as he proudly shows all the products the shop has. His bright voice, along with the blunt way he talks about everything, makes Louis feel a little less uncomfortable. 

“And here is our small collection of double-headed dildos,” Niall continues, pointing at a shelf with apparently the double-headed dildos.

“Double?” Louis questions. 

“Yeah they are basically extra-long dildos with two heads so that both partners can use it at the same time. These ones,” he says as he grabs one from the top shelf and hands it over at Louis, “are especially made for anal. I’m not assuming anything here, but yeah you can’t really put it somewhere else innit?” 

If Louis wasn’t so jittery and fascinated with the cold, rubber toy in his hand he would probably laugh at Niall and make some witty remark. But his words are stuck in his throat. 

Somehow he instantly feels fascinated with this particular toy. When he came with a plan to lose control (in which he still took charge by planning and going to a sex shop) he wanted to do something which would satisfy both Harry’s and Louis’ needs. If Louis would ask Harry to top him, he would do it in a heartbeat. He would do it with so much love and lust, pushing his thick cock inside of Louis with so much passion. And as much as that idea suddenly seems so fulfilling, he knows how much Harry loves to bottom, how he loves to be filled up. 

He looks down at the dildo in his hand, eyes widen at the terrifying but exciting thought of this extremely large dildo in his hole. Louis has bottomed before in his life, but only a few times. He only bottomed whenever it was a simple fuck with no strings attached. And he always chose the position of riding, so he could still be as in control as possible. He never bottomed when it came to boyfriends. The few boyfriends he had all wanted him to take care of them, all loved to be fucked by Louis. And Louis loved it as well, mostly with his lovely boyfriend Harry. He loves to show him how much he cares and adores Harry and loves to fuck him hard to show him he is in control.

Lately, the only thing closest to bottoming is whenever Harry puts a finger or two inside of Louis when he is giving him a blowjob. The intensity of Harry’s long fingers scissoring inside of him, along with his big wet mouth on his dick, is enough for Louis to cry out loud and come hard. That, along with sliding his dick inside of Harry’s shaven-puckered hole, was enough. That was all he wanted, all he craved for. But now something has changed; a new urge has been brought to life. He wants to try something different, not being the one that takes all the control. And this toy seems like a great idea, a great start. This way they could both have what they want. 

“So we both just line up on one side?” he whispers quietly, not wanting the few other people that wander in the store hear him talk about this.

“Yeah, I’m not really into sticking things in my bum, but from what I’ve heard it’s really hot to both bottom while looking at each other, basically fucking each other in a sense.”

The prospect makes him extremely excited and he desperately wants to try it out with Harry. “Yeah alright, I want to buy it.”  
*****

Louis steps out of his bed with excitement and energy that he hasn’t had for several months, especially not at this god forsaken hour.

As he enters the living room of their shared apartment, Harry is busy with his usual morning ritual: yoga. He starts every morning with yoga exercises and afterwards drinks this healthy (extremely disgusting) self-made juice. 

Harry is balanced and focused in the downward dog, showing of his long legs and cute little bum (which with much pride and overjoy of Harry, along with his thighs, has grown fuller and firmer).  
  
Louis quietly tiptoes around the room, moving closer and closer to his boyfriend. Harry is still positioned in the downward dog, slowly breathing in and out. When Louis stands directly behind him he pushes his hips forward into Harry’s bum; receiving a panicked yelp from Harry who almost loses his balance at the sudden action. 

“Morning love,” Louis speaks out rather enthusiastic.

Harry quickly relaxes into the position, even pushing his arse further into Louis’.

“Morning,” Harry grins, slightly turning his upper body to glance up at Louis. Harry wiggles his bum, pressing it firmly onto Louis’ groin, making Louis gasp. 

“You feel so good love,” Louis murmurs, stroking the outside of Harry’s bum, sliding down to his flexed thighs. His body automatically pushes into Harry’s, inner thighs clenching with lust. 

“Hmmm,” Harry hums with a raspy voice, already partly turned on. 

It takes all the willpower for Louis to not slide down Harry’s yoga pants and just thrust his dick inside of Harry, filling him up. 

“Fuck me Lou,” Harry whines. Although his arms are already tired and his legs are stretched out in a rather uncomfortable position, he honestly doesn’t care. He just wants to make Louis, who is already starting to grow in his loose pants, happy. He really wants to be fucked, hard. Feeling sore and stretched. And not from yoga exercises. 

“God Harry,” Louis moans, carefully taking a step back. “I want to, but I have a surprise for us.”

Slightly sulking from the lack of contact, from the lack of Louis’ dick pushing into Harry’s bum while he roams his hands on Harry’s body, Harry slowly moves his body down, breathes in and with a loud exhale moves up, arms above his head. 

As he turns his face towards Louis’, seeing a lustful look on his face, Harry’s curiosity takes the upper hand. “What is it?”

-

Louis still hasn’t said what the surprise is. He just directed Harry to follow him into the shower. After dating for over a year any form of embarrassment is long gone, also any form of grace. They each undue themselves from their clothes and absentmindedly scratch their balls or bend over in the most ungracious ways. 

But the moment they both stand under the shower, water falling down their bodies, the atmosphere changes. 

“I’m going to clean you up love,” Louis whispers softly, putting soap into his hands. Harry eagerly turns around, letting Louis wash his back. He goes pliant the moment Louis rubs the soap on the small of his back; a satisfied hum escapes his mouth. He loves it when Louis gently washes him, rubbing the soap attentively on his body.

After washing Harry’s back, his shoulder, neck and arms Louis asks Harry to turn around.  
  
Harry obeys quickly, turning to meet Louis’ gaze. Whenever Louis is washing him, with so much care, his eyes are at his softest. There is a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face. 

After washing his body and his hair, Louis thoroughly washes Harry’s bum and arsehole. Harry can’t help but to let soft grunts leave his mouth whenever Louis is washing him there. 

When Louis is finished, Harry is already half-hard. The combination of Louis’ hands all over his body, while in between leaving small kisses on Harry’s shoulder blades and the anticipation about what’s going to happen, is exciting him so much that he's already hard. 

“Can you clean me love?” Louis asks quietly, voice hesitant. He still feels slightly apprehensive. It’s not like he doesn’t want to go through with this, he wants it so badly and has been excited since he woke up. It’s just that is slightly scared. He hopes Harry wants it too, hopes he will enjoy it and that they can share this moment together. 

“What?” Harry mumbles, who clearly has not anticipated this question. 

“Please,” Louis begs in a soft, mellow voice. 

Harry shifts his body once more to look Louis in the eye. “Yeah of course Lou,” he immediately replies without hesitation. “But why?”

“Well…,” Louis begins, staring at the ground, shifting his body from side to side in nervousness. 

Harry tilts Louis’ chin up by his index finger, challenging him to look back at Harry. “You always care for me, it’s okay if you want me to take care of you for a change.”

Louis’ eyes widen, he hits the nail on the head. “Yeah, yeah, I like that,” Louis admits, voice steadier.

Harry beams, caressing Louis’ cheek with his left thumb before he leans in; giving him a long, close-mouthed kiss. “Alright babe, I’m going to clean you up.”

Harry puts a small amount of soap on his hand and rubs it to create foam. He can’t say he wasn’t surprised when Louis asked him to wash him. Normally Louis does it himself. Whenever they shower together he always takes a great amount of time to wash Harry and afterwards hurriedly takes care of himself. It’s just how it goes. 

But apparently Louis wanted something else for a change, and Harry likes it. He likes to show his affection, his love for Louis in a way Louis normally doesn’t let someone. Harry places his hands with foam on Louis’ shoulders. 

Harry takes his time to clean all of Louis’ body. It’s not like he doesn’t know how every inch of Louis’ body feels, since he has touched him on every occasion possible. But almost every time he touched him it was with desire, lust, wanting to feel his wonderful curves and flawless skin. It was never so thoroughly, slowly cleaning his body with gentle touches.  
  
In between rubbing Louis’ skin with his hands, he presses small tender kisses on his skin. Louis hums in approval, but stays silent the whole time. 

After the initial slow pace, things speed up rather quickly the moment Harry starts to wash Louis’ rim.  
Harry knows how sensitive he is in this particular spot. Whenever Harry gives Louis a blowjob and unexpectedly plays with the rim or pushes a finger inside, Louis’ whole body shudders and he cries out loud.

“I think we should go,” Louis gasps, already so turned on. 

Harry nods frantically, quickly shuts the tap, steps out the shower and dries himself at a rapid pace. 

-

Within minutes they find themselves in a very compromising position. Harry lies on his back, Louis is on top of him while they rub their bodies together. They kiss and explore each other, feeling their dicks grind together. They moan and pant into each other’s mouth.

As Harry starts to plead for Louis to fuck him, Louis knows it’s time to reveal the secret. If he doesn’t do it very quickly he might end up doing exactly what Harry is asking him to do. He is horny and fucking Harry is always so good. Harry always does so wonderful. 

“Hold on,” Louis breathes out, moving away from Harry. He leans down to grab the bag from under the bed and with a mischievous smile, looks up at Harry.

Harry has the honor to open the bag and does it impatiently, with so much enthusiasm. In the bag is a package with, at first sight, seems like an enormous dick. When he looks closely he notices the purple dildo has two penis-heads. 

“Oh my-,” he breathes out, shocked, but mostly thrilled. “Is this what I think it is?”

Louis nods with a faint smile, helping Harry opening the package.

All of a sudden, Harry leans forwards, giving Louis a passionate kiss. 

“Can you, you know?” Louis mumbles vaguely.

Harry smiles understandingly, already knowing what he’s about to ask. Harry doesn't need a lot of preparation, but Louis does. Louis hasn’t bottomed often in his life and Harry knows it’s been a few years.

"Lie down on the bed with two pillows under your ass. I'm going to open you up with my tongue and fingers alright?"

Louis nods frantically. "Yeah yeah," he replies. 

It always takes a lot of time to thoroughly clean that normally they only clean Harry, while Louis is the one giving the rim job. Giving Harry such immense pleasure is equally arousing for Louis as it is for Harry. It’s such a delicious and erotic experience to see Harry go pliant. Hear him beg and see him getting wrecked by Louis’ tongue.

Louis himself never wanted to be exposed in that way, but now he wants it and the anticipation is killing him. Knowing he’s about to feels Harry’s wet, warm tongue flat on his rim and pushing his tongue inside. He is squirming just from the thought alone.

Harry pushes Louis' legs as wide as possible, while still having it in a slightly comfortable position for Louis so that he can stay in it for a while without cramping. 

He crawls down further on the bed, face inches away from Louis' bottom. He gives Louis' small, wet kisses on his inner thigh and slowly works further to his lovely bum. He opens Louis' hole, feeling him shuddering beneath him. 

Harry only blows on the surface but Louis’ hole immediately clenches shut and Louis breathes out a mumbled "fuck". 

The first lick with his tongue is so intense for Louis that his hips buck up, momentarily moving away from the very amazing pressure. 

Harry licks a long stripe from his balls all the way back to his rim. He continues by licking around the rim, occasionally giving it wet, delicate kisses. He swirls his tongue around the puckered tight hole, making it wet and warm.

Louis feels extremely good, on a higher level. At this moment he feels like there is nothing as arousing as having his boyfriends’ warm, soft tongue and lips giving him pleasure in such an incredibly intimate place. His moans get more ragged by the minute as Harry slurps (he fucking slurps) his tongue around Louis' hole. 

He stretches Louis' hole even further and without notice he pushes the tip of his tongue inside, receiving a very loud gasp from Louis as his thigh shudder at the touch, pushing his ass further into Harry’s face.

Harry fondly smiles at Louis' reaction, not having forgotten how wrecked Louis goes whenever he plays with his puckered hole. However he didn't know his tongue had this much effect on Louis and his body reflexes. It's like every single touch is too tender, too much but at the same time he pleads for more.

With the tip of his tongue, Harry lightly licks around the rim in circled movements before pushing his tongue inside and out in a slow, agonizing pace. 

When he feels that Louis is shaking and on the edge of coming, he stops. Not wanting Louis to come like this. He would love it for Louis to come like this another time. But not now when he knows about the toy Louis has bought. 

-

Louis hurriedly opens up Harry. They both feel like the need to hurry, not wanting to waste any more time on unnecessary stuff. Louis takes the toy, a purple double-headed dildo while Harry grabs the lube and smears it on both ends. 

They smile fondly at each other and Louis breaks the silence with a small joke: "shouldn’t we use a condom?”

They both lie down on their backs, each on one side of the bed. Harry lets his legs fall over Louis’ as they move closer towards one another. They each firmly place one hand in the middle of the dildo and in sync they push the head inside.  
  
Harry easily adapts to the, all too familiar, feeling while Louis still needs to adjust to the tip before he can enter the toy further inside. Even though he feels somewhat terrified and scared of the thickness of the toy, he mostly feels excitement bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Especially when he looks in front of him, seeing Harry 'patiently' waiting for Louis to adjust while his side is already fully in.

"Fucker," Louis speaks fondly, making Harry smirk back at him. 

Louis slowly pushes further inside, a slightly sharp pain shoots up from his bum along with a pleasures tingling sensation.

When Louis has adjusted as well and even enjoys the thickness and stretch of the dildo, they start to thrust together.

It's quite difficult to push the dildo inside and out because they merely have grip. It’s a double-headed dildo, made of soft rubber and it’s almost nearly impossible to use your hands, but they manage.  
  
Somehow they manage and it feels amazing. Louis wanted to do this so badly ever since he bought the dildo. He was so curious and so far his expectations are fulfilled. He is still partly in control, but whenever Harry pushes his hips forward the dildo automatically pushes more inside of Louis. They thrust together, occasionally glance at each other and the room is filled with little moans and grunts. 

After a while of thrusting in and out they take it a step further. They move closer towards each other and link their ankles together.  
  
With their ankles linked together, they have more power to their movements and with every thrust, the dildo pushes further inside: until the dildo is almost completely disappeared inside both of them, arse cheeks nearly touching.  
  
Thanks to the movement their thighs touch and rub together. They both gasp at the intension from the dildo hitting their prostates as well as their sweaty thighs moving together, sliding against each other, provoking the sensation even more.

"Fuck Harry, you look so good," Louis grunts incoherently, gasping for air.

Louis grasps his own dick and together with the dildo hitting his spot with each motion and seeing Harry come untouched with a loud, deep groan, he moves his head back and comes harshly. Shooting his cum with small, ragged breaths and a small, satisfied hiss.

They lie down flat on their backs and they stay in this position for a while, panting and breathing erratically, dildo still half inside of them. 

After coming down from the high, the amazing feeling, they both sit up straight. They move closer towards each other, dildo pushing into their sensitive holes. 

They stare at each other, smiling wildly, faces only a few inches apart.

“I loved it,” Harry declares. 

“Me too love, I loved everything about it. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“I should thank you for coming with such an unexpected but brilliant idea. It was so wonderful feeling so filled up and seeing you pushing yourself onto the dildo, rubbing your thighs against mine. It was so much fun,” Harry smirks.

“Double the fun,” Louis jokes with a sly smile, bringing his face towards Harry’s and brushing their noses together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It was supposed to be quick, hot sex, but it ended up a lot longer than I anticipated and a lot more sweet. Apparently I can’t help it *-*
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to leave kudos and comments. Tell me what you think, but please no comments about who tops or not. This is just a story and in no way am I implying this is real. 
> 
> I honestly don’t know who tops/bottoms. Yeah of course I have my theories like basically every Larry shipper on the planet and probably everyone who even knows about them, but I don’t really care. Whatever they do in bed is not my business. I just write and read whatever I like. And yes that’s mostly bottom Louis, but I feel like it really depends on the story and how the characters are written in the story, it should fit with the personalities/the story.


End file.
